Träumen
by desperatepanda
Summary: "Annie Leonhart adalah seorang Female Titan." /Friendship fic/ Hitch Dreyse/ Annie Leonhart/ Hitch-centric


Hitch pernah punya mimpi.

Oh, tentu semua orang _pernah_ bermimpi. Setiap orang punya mimpi. Baik atau buruk, benar atau salah, pasti ada walaupun satu titik kecil perwujudan dari impian yang selalu diinginkan seseorang. Seperti sebuah lentera didalam pekatnya kegelapan. Seperti gagak ditengah-tengah merpati.

Pasti ada, pasti ada.

Hitch pun punya.

Dan, gadis ini yakin, teman sekamarnya, Annie, pasti juga memilikinya.

_._

_._

_Träumen_

_._

_._

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. Obliviously i do not take any profit from this fanfiction_

_._

_._

_Annie Leonhart, Hitch Dreyse_

_._

_Frienship fic. Pure one. None of shoujou-ai or yuri_

_._

_Hitch-centric (maybe?)0w0_

_._

_._

Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Annie, Hitch sudah menduga ia adalah anak yang kurang─ralat, tidak mau bersosialisasi. Terlihat jelas dari bagaimana ia melangkah (menundukkan kepala, tetapi terkesan angkuh), bagaimana ia menatap (tajam, dingin, membekukan), bagaimana aura yang dikuarkan gadis mungil itu terasa sama sekali berbeda dengan remaja-rejama putri sebayanya yang lain.

Sebaiknya jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, tetapi sebenarnya indra Hitch dan instingnya lumayan bisa diandalkan. Imitasi Sasha Braus, tetapi tidak sekentara gadis kentang itu.

Jika diulas kembali, Hitch dan Annie hanya pernah berbicara sesekali; mungkin sepuluh jemarimu cukup untuk menghitungnya.

Saat pertama kali ia berbicara dengan Annie adalah saat makan malam pertamanya di markas Military Police, setelah apel sore─sekaligus kata sambutan Komandan Nile kepada anggota baru. Benar-benar apel dan pidato yang membosankan, jika kau ingin tahu.

(Menjaga ketertiban warga sipil─blahblahblah─setia kepada raja sampai akhir hayat─blahblahblah.)

Hitch sama sekali tidak mendengarkan komandannya bicara. Melirik saja tidak. Ia sibuk menyiuli pelan burung-burung yang terbang rendah diatas lapangan Markas.

Sepadan dengannya, Annie Leonhart berdiri disampingnya dengan mata setengah tertutup─mengantuk.

Malam itu, didalam ruang makan markas yang dipenuhi aroma bir murahan, Hitch menemukan Annie duduk di pojokan ruangan sedang melahap rotinya.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu, Hitch justru melangkah ke bangku di depan Annie.

(Kenapa? Hitch juga tidak tahu.)

Setelah sampai didepan gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, Hitch langsung menarik bangku panjang itu agar ada sedikit renggang antara meja dan kakinya agar ia bisa duduk.

"Yaaah~ tadi itu pidato yang membosankan, bukan?" ujar Hitch seraya menaruh piring makanannya di meja.

Annie mendongak. Tanpa merubah air mukanya yang dingin. "Mm."

Hitch menggigit roti miliknya. Dengan gigi taring kanan ia merobek roti itu agar bisa ia kunyah didalam mulutnya. "_Khau hau? Khau hwadalah hwolang wyang tidhak huka hwicaya, hwukan?"_

Annie berhenti menyeruput sup dari sendok miliknya. Kali ini tatapan dalam _azure_ itu terlihat sedikit bingung meski kilatan es yang dingin itu tetap tidak menghilang. "Apa?"

Hitch menelan roti tidak layak makan itu dengan susah payah. "Maksudku, kau ini orang yang tidak suka bicara, bukan?"

"_Betsuni,_" jawab Annie cepat. "Aku hanya malas membuang tenaga untuk prajurit **konyol** seperti kalian."

Annie menekankan kata _konyol_ sedemikian rupa sehingga siapapun yang mendengarkannya bicara langsung merasa ingin bunuh diri.

Sedikit rasa sakit hati karena disindir menusuk Hitch. "Oh, ya? Apa itu sama dengan kau juga konyol karena berbicara denganku, huh, _prajurit yang tidak konyol_?"

"Tidak, aku berbeda," Annie menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak konyol. Tidak seperti kalian yang mengira masih bisa menelan roti basi ini besok pagi dengan senang hati."

Annie menudingkan rotinya yang sudah setengah habis ke depan Hitch. "Kau dan yang lain terlalu naif untuk melihat itu semua. Aku berbeda."

Hitch menelan ludah. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau berada disini? Kau ingin perlindungan yang baik seperti yang lain. Jika kau tidak naif, maka kau munafik."

Annie hanya diam.

"Kau sama seperti kami," lanjut Hitch, merasa menang. "Kau ingin hidup damai didalam dinding, seperti aku dan _prajurit konyol_ yang lain lakukan."

Hitch meninggikan suaranya. "Kau hanya _sok berbeda_, tak ubahnya ayam diantara sekumpulan ayam, mengira dirinya bisa terbang!"

_**BRAK!**_

Entah sejak kapan, Hitch menemukan dirinya sudah berdiri dengan telapak tangan bertumpu di meja kayu murahan, menumpahkan sedikit supnya yang masih penuh.

Ia tidak bisa berpikir kecuali mengapa ia menjadi begitu kesal soal Annie ini.

Berpuluh pasang mata yang keheranan tertuju ke arah gadis bersurai cokelat pucat itu. Senior-seniornya yang mabuk melongo keheranan. Teman seangkatannya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepala, tidak berselera untuk ikut campur.

Saat sebuah tawa keras meledak dari salah satu seorang senior Hitch yang sedang teler karena mabuk bir murahan, suasana kembali menjadi riuh dan semarak dalam hitungan detik. Saat itulah Annie baru mau membuka mulut.

"..oh? kukira kau hanya bisa bicara soal hal-hal bodoh dan dangkal lainnya, ternyata kau cukup mengerti, ya?" Annie menghabiskan sendok sup terakhirnya.

Gadis berbiner _ice blue_ itu menyelipkan sejumput surai pirang pucatnya ke belakang telinga, melangkah cukup jauh menuju pintu keluar ruang makan dan meninggalkan Hitch dengan kesalnya masih bertumpu tangan di meja.

"Dan perlu kau tahu, _Miss Dreyse._" Annie memutar punggungnya, sehingga ia bisa melihat Hitch. Annie mengabaikan senior-seniornya yang mabuk-mabukkan dan tertawa sangat keras. Ia tidak menghiraukan bau bir yang mengusik hidungnya.

"Aku _**memang**_ berbeda."

/

Hitch sedang dalam lelapnya saat ia mendengar seseorang menimbulkan bunyi gesekan kertas didalam kamarnya.

Insting seorang prajurit, ia memaksa kesadarannya bangun dengan membuka mata. Masih didalam selimutnya, Hitch mencoba mencari sumber suara dalam kamar yang gelap. Biner cokelat pucatnya berkeliling dari sudut ke sudut yang bisa ia lihat dari posisinya sekarang.

(Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, sebenarnya Hitch sedikit percaya dengan hantu)

Sudut dinding kayu didekat plafon; gelap, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Disudut bawah dekat tempat tidur Annie; tidak. Sudut sebelahnya lagi; ia tak bisa melihat sudut itu tanpa merubah posisi tidurnya, maka coret. Dibawah tempat tidur Annie; ada beberapa barang-barang yang belum gadis itu rapikan, tetapi aman.

Hitch sudah percaya suara itu berasal dari bawah tempat tidurnya sendiri saat ia menemukan sosok Annie sedang duduk di mejanya yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamar yang terbuka.

Gadis itu hanya duduk dengan memegang pena di dalam genggaman jemari lentik miliknya, menulis sesuatu.

(Apa yang gadis itu tulis?)

(Bukan urusanmu, kan Hitch? Lupakan saja.)

/

Beberapa bulan kemudian, pagi hari saat Annie sedang bersiap untuk mandi.

Hitch, seperti biasa, tidak mau berepot-repot membangunkan Annie yang tertidur pulas hari ini. Entah kenapa kantung mata di gadis es itu bertambah tebal, semakin jelas menghitam. Kesannya seperti ia belum tidur selama tiga hari.

Padahal Hitch ingat sekali tempo hari Annie sudah tidur seharian.

_Jangan ganggu aku,_ ucapnya saat itu. _Urusi saja kosmetikmu._

_(Dasar mata panda! Urusi sedikit wajahmu kenapa?)_

Kemudian Annie tidak beranjak dari kasur sepanjang hari kecuali untuk makan siang dan beberapa sendok makan malam. Seniornya tidak peduli, teman-temannya tidak peduli.

Maka, pagi ini ia malas membangunkan Annie. Bukan urusannya. Lagipula Hitch bukan teman gadis itu. Annie Leonhart hanyalah orang asing yang sekamar dan sedivisi dan seangkatan dengannya.

Bukan begitu?

Hitch melangkah ke arah jendela untuk membuka daunnya. Mungkin jika angin bisa masuk aura disini akan terasa lebih segar, karena di dalam kamar ini entah kenapa pengap sekali. Banyak debunya pula, butir-butir ringan melayang-layang di seantero kamar yang terlihat oleh biner Hitch membuatnya ingin bersin.

Saat itulah.

Saat itulah ia menemukan catatan Annie; terbuka karena angin yang berhembus melewati jendela kamar.

Halamannya tersibak; satu dua. Isinya penuh tulisan-tulisan dalam huruf tegak bersambung yang sangat rapih. Hitch ingat ia pernah diajari menulis seperti itu oleh ibunya, tetapi pada akhirnya ia hanya merobek kertas dan mematahkan pensil saja maka ia akhirnya berhenti.

Halaman-halaman lebih banyak yang tersibak oleh angin; dan Hitch hanya ingin memerhatikannya. Ia tahu Annie akan marah (entah jika anak itu marah akan seperti apa, yang jelas akan sangat menyeramkan) tetapi untuk kali ini, ia hanya ingin membiarkan halaman-halaman itu membuka rahasianya sendiri.

Halaman terakhir;

adalah halaman yang memutarbalikkan, menjungkirbalikkan persepsi Hitch kepada Annie.

/

Hitch selalu berpikir Annie tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun. Ia lebih senang menutup diri tanpa alasan yang begitu jelas. Annie, menurutnya, adalah tipe yang lebih suka menyisihkan diri dari keramaian agar apa yang ia percaya tetap menjadi miliknya daripada memaksakan diri mengikuti dan berkumpul dengan suatu kelompok tetapi berarti menghilangkan apa yang selalu ia percaya.

Dan, _well_, mungkin itu benar.

Tetapi, mungkin saja tidak sepenuhnya _benar._

/

Sehari setelah Stohess berubah menjadi medan perang, Hitch kembali ke kamarnya yang belum hancur. Pertempuran antara kedua Titan sekaligus (dari desas-desus yang tersebar) penangkapan seorang Titan-shifter untungnya tidak mengenai Markas Military Police.

Tetapi, sungguh, sungguh mahal harganya.

Hitch memandang sekitar kamarnya, sudut-sudut kayu dan debu-debu yang melayang-layang itu masih sama. Hanya saja disertai keluhan dan rintihan warga sipil yang terluka dan keluarganya meninggal terhimpit reruntuhan bangunan atau tidak sengaja terpijak kaki-kaki gigantis tempo hari.

Kamarnya masih seperti biasa; tempat tidurnya yang sudah ia rapikan, berdampingan dengan tempat tidur Annie dengan sprei dan selimut yang berantakan. Meja yang dihimpitkan dengan dinding dibawah jendela; meja Hitch yang kosong berdampingan dengan meja Annie yang berserakan buku-buku yang terbuka. Satu-dua ada yang ternoda dengan bercak hitam tinta yang tumpah. Kursi meja Hitch yang tak pernah ia sentuh disamping kursi Annie yang sudah terjungkirbalik jatuh.

Lemari pakaian Hitch yang tak pernah rapi dan tersusun; disandingkan dengan lemari Annie yang isinya hampir kosong.

Serta detil-detil yang membosankan; bantal Hitch yang berada di lantai, tumpahan air yang berada di dekat kaki tempat tidur Annie, handuknya yang ia lempar sembarangan di sudut kamar dan handuk Annie yang tergantung rapi di tempatnya, serta sarang laba-laba yang sering Hitch keluhkan jika ingin tidur.

Hitch mendesah dalam hati saat berjalan melewati benda-benda yang tidak tersusun dan berserak di meja saat itu melangkah menuju jendela.

(Mungkin jika ia membuka jendela ini, maka semuanya akan terasa lebih baik?)

Ia mendorong daun jendela itu dan menghasilkan suara keriutan yang membuat gigi nyilu. Hitch, dengan awas, mendorong daun jendela itu lebih lebar pelan-pelan. (ia akan dimarahi jika sampai daun jendela itu lepas dari kusennya.)

Angin berhembus masuk; tetapi semuanya tidak menjadi lebih baik.

Angin menerbangkan daftar-daftar anggota yang menjadi korban pertempuran diatas tempat tidur Hitch. Kertas putih membosankan itu dijepit dengan pin agar tidak terburai. Hitch sudah mengeceknya tadi pagi.

Ia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

Disalah satu kertas, tertulis rapi dengan huruf tegak bersambung;

_HILANG__ : ANNIE LEONHART._

/

"Annie masih belum bisa ditemukan, bukan? Barang-barangnya masih berada dikamarku; sungguh mengesalkan."

/

Saat seorang lelaki pirang sebahu berpura-pura sedang mengambil air di sebuah sungai kecil, Hitch bahkan sudah mengetahui siapa pemuda itu. Begitu pula saat seorang wanita yang tingginya melebihi dirinya dengan rambut hitam dan bekas luka horizontal di pipi menyilangkan ujung pedang 3DMG tepat di atas kulitnya.

Saat satu persatu dari anggota Survey Corps yang tersisa berdiri tegak dihadapannya tanpa kurang suatu apapun dan bisa saja setiap detik berusaha mengiris urat nadi yang berada dilehernya menunjukkan diri, Hitch sudah tahu kebanyakan dari mereka.

Yang disana, pemuda yang berambut pirang, berwajah manis, bersuara berat tapi enak didengar adalah seseorang dari segelintir teman Annie.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat muda dengan wajah khawatir disana adalah teman Annie.

Kemudian yang menyilangkan pedang ke lehernya adalah teman Annie juga.

Gadis berekor kuda disana juga.

Kepala cepak disana juga. (Apa itu di kepalanya? Daun kamuflase?)

Hitch berjengit dalam hati. Seharusnya ia lebih mengkhawatirkan hidupnya sendiri yang mungkin saja dalam beberapa kali tebasan akan menghilang. Juga hidup Marlo Sand, rekan se-divisinya yang sedang bergidik ngeri karena Kapten Muda Levi Ackerman sedang menimbang-nimbang urat nadi mana dulu yang ingin ia lihat sebelum mengakhiri riwayat pemuda cepak bob itu.

Inilah Survey Corps; divisi yang membunuh seorang pedagang baik hati yang tak berdosa.

Inilah Survey Corps; divisi yang selalu dilecehkan umat manusia, tetapi bertugas melindunginya.

Inilah Survey Corps; divisi yang selalu diremehkan divisi yang lain.

Inilah Survey Corps; _divisi dimana teman-teman Annie berada._

_Inilah Survey Corps; divisi yang mengorbankan Stohess untuk mendapatkan seorang Shifter bodoh yang bersembunyi di pihak umat manusia._

_Inilah Survey Corps; divisi yang membuat Annie menghilang._

Seluruh pakaian dan perlengkapan militer Hitch dilucuti; menyisakan kaos tipis dan celana putih yang ia kenakan. Begitu juga Marlo. Tiba-tiba Hitch mengerti. Mereka, Survey Corps, akan menggunakan pakaiannya dan Marlo untuk menyusup ke dalam Military Police.

Sungguh bejat.

Segumpalan amarah meletup-letup didalam dada Hitch. Ia ingininginingin sekali meremukkan wajah datar nir-ekspresi Kapten Muda Levi yang berada dibelakang Marlo. Ia ingin mematahkan beberapa tulang rusuk wanita bersurai hitam pendek di belakangnya ini. Ia ingin mengutuk seluruh anggota Survey Corps yang sekarang hadir disini, sangat banyak dan sangat keji, hingga mereka dipastikan tak dapat melakukan apapun lagi kecuali menyesali seluruh dosa mereka hingga...

... kalimat itu meluncur dari Kapten Levi.

.

.

"Annie Leonhart adalah Female Titan itu sendiri."

.

.

Hembusan keras angin yang dingin dan menggigit mengusap tengkuk dan punggung Hitch seketika.

Hitch mendengarnya, Marlo mendengarnya. Semua yang hadir disana mendengarnya. Bahkan angin dan pepohonan serasa juga ikut mendengarkan.

Hening.

Hitch melirik wanita yang tadi menyilangkan pedang 3DMG di lehernya; ekspresi marah dan benci tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Ia beralih ke pemuda berwajah manis berambut pirang disana; ekspresi pedih dan penyesalan tertangkap olehnya. Tetapi, saat kelereng cokelat pucatnya berkeliling dari satu wajah ke wajah yang lain, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan pedih, dan.. apa itu?

_Terkhianati._

Hitch mengigit bibir, beralih ke Marlo. Ia berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membantunya sekarang. Fakta yang barusan ia dengar sangatlah sulit untuk dicerna oleh logikanya. Sangat sulit. Hei, itu seperti; _aku Hitch Dreyse, dan selama ini aku berbagi barak dengan seorang Titan! Yay!_

Bukankah nama 'Annie Leonhart' sangat tidak sesuai disandingkan dengan kata 'adalah seorang Female Titan?'

Tapi kalimat itu ia dengar sendiri dari Kapten Muda Levi. Harapan umat manusia yang terkuat. Seseorang yang dapat membunuh bahkan dengan mata terpejam sekalipun.

Untuk apa ia membohongi Hitch?

Bisa saja Kapten itu menusuk jantungnya setelah mendapatkan semua apa yang ia perlukan. Kenapa? Kenapa?

_(bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Hitch Dreyse?)_

Hitch melirik kedua biner gelap arang milik Kapten Levi. Selongsong hitam di dalam kedua matanya yang tak pernah kelihatan ceria itu kosong. Sekaligus kokoh dan kuat. Tidak ada kilauan di dalam selongsong itu; seakan kau sedang menatap sebuah sumur kering yang dalam dan gelap.

Menelan ludah, Hitch menyadari Kapten Levi bukanlah orang yang dengan berepot-repot mengatakan kebohongan untuk membodohi orang lain.

Ia berkata benar.

/

**Annie Leonhart adalah seorang Female Titan.**

/

Setelah semua kejadian itu, Hitch kembali menyusun memorinya dengan pemahaman yang baru. Kalimat Kapten Levi waktu itu sungguh membantunya menghubungkan semua kejadian. Terlebih yang terjadi di Stohess.

Sekarang semua memorinya tentang Annie seakan mengejeknya saat ia mengerti yang terjadi sebenarnya saat itu.

Seakan kebenaran sedang menatapnya dan tertawa dengan nada kemenangan kepadanya.

Annie sekarang sedang membeku; entah dimana. Menolak untuk membongkar rahasia sekaligus misi yang diembannya, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di peradaban umat manusia, membekaskan luka khianat pada teman-temannya.

Kenapa?

Satu kata itulah yang Hitch dapat simpulkan.

Kenapa?

Annie─yang selama ini selalu sendiri dan menolak bersosialisasi─mengemban tugas besar, entah untuk menghancurkan atau membantu umat manusia.

Kenapa?

Tuhan, kenapa harus Annie Leonhart?

Tetapi, saat Hitch menatap langit biru yang menggantung di atas kepalanya; dengan awan yang berarak ditimpa sinar keemasan matahari, Hitch kemudian yakin.

Suatu saat nanti, ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Annie. Dan jika saat itu tiba..

.

.

..Hitch pasti sudah akan menjadi salah satu temannya.

**/FIN/**

**.**

**.**

**{omake}**

Hitch merogoh saku depan seragam coklatnya. Berjalan menyisihkan diri dari kerumunan yang heboh disana. Gembira sedang mengudara, mendominasi atmosfer disekitar anggota Survey Corps yang sedang bernapas lega karena divisi mereka sudah dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan yang selama ini mereka tanggung.

Ah, ia sempat melihat Marlo beradu kepalan tinju dengan Jean. Seringai gembira mengembang di wajah keduanya.

Tadi juga ia sempat refleks memeluk Sasha dan ber-_high five_ dengan Mikasa.

Sejak kapan ia mulai bisa berbaur dengan anggota Survey Corps ini?

Senyum mengembang, Hitch memejamkan mata.

Mungkinkah ia sudah memilih divisi yang salah?

Mungkinkah sebenarnya ia memilih Suvey Corps saja ketimbang Military Police?

(Siapa yang tahu?)

Hitch mengeluarkan buku catatan dari sakunya. Buku itu cukup muat untuk dibawa-bawa didalam kantung depan seragamnya. Lagipula Hitch tidak ingin meninggalkan atau menghilangkan buku itu, maka ia selalu meyimpannya.

Buku catatan Annie.

Hitch membuka halaman paling belakang. Senyumnya, yang paling tulus, mengembang.

_Eren Jaeger. Pemuda keras kepala dengan rambut coklat. Mata hijau zamrudnya sungguh mengesankan, tapi sifatnya yang idealis membuatku sedikit muak. Tapi, tentu saja. Ia adalah orang yang merasa paling benar; yang mengatakan kebenaran._

Satu-persatu huruf tegak bersambung yang dijalin rapi didalam halaman itu seakan membunyikan dirinya sendiri; ditulis diatas kertas dengan pena bulu. Hitch seakan-akan dapat mendengar suara sarkas Annie membacakan buku itu untuknya.

_Persis seperti Marlo Sand. _(Tulisan dengan tinta yang kelihatan agak baru. Hitch tebak Annie pasti menambahkannya setelah Marlo sangat ambisius dengan mimpinya.)

_Mikasa Ackerman, _buku itu melanjutkan. _Ambisius__jika ada Eren. Keras kepala__untuk Eren. Wanita ras oriental yang langka berada di dinding Maria atau Rose dengan surai hitam. Kemampuannya luar biasa, tetapi kurasa ia sedikit akan membenciku._

_Armin Arlelt. Pemuda dengan otak luar biasa, dan wajah manis luar biasa. Aku tidak yakin kenapa ia seringkali menyebutku orang yang baik, tetapi entah kenapa, aku sedikit senang._

_Jean Kirchstein. Kebalikan Eren Jaeger. Pemuda dengan negativisme dan realistis. Selalu beradu pendapat dengan Eren. Meski sebenarnya kedua argumen mereka benar._

Kemudian beberapa deretan nama lainnya yang tersusun rapi.

Kalimat itu ditulis dengan sangat rapi dan indah, tetapi juga sangat tipis dan samar. Seakan Annie sedang mengakui sekaligus tidak mengakuinya.

_Meine freunde._

"_The friends of mine."_

.

/FIN/

a/n: harusnya yang selesai itu chapter 4 dari FOUR, tapii.. kok malah yang ini ;w;) tapi pengen banget bikin fic tentang Hitch, abis kayaknya meski dia agak-agak nyeleneh/? sebenernya pasti Hitch itu baiik. apalagi pas dia bilang ke Marco kalau barang-barang Annie di kamarnya masih belum diberesin. uuh, itu kayak Hitch sebenernya peduli, tapi nggak mau terlalu nunjukin. (maaf buat OOCness nya)

Ups, mungkin gaya penulisannya agak berubah, ya? Mikacchi pengen coba yang begini.. well, Mikacchi masih belajar, jadi maafkan kalau ada yang kurang berkenan. mind to review?


End file.
